


The Family Adventures of the Maruyama-Shirasagi Household

by SolitudePenguin



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Children, F/F, Family, First Words, Married Couple, Married Life, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitudePenguin/pseuds/SolitudePenguin
Summary: Join Aya and Chisato as they take on the challenges of Parenthood with their children.Chapter 1: First WordsChapter 2: Sibling Fight I





	1. First Words

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this idea for quite awhile. So here's my attempt exploring this. (Please forgive any mistakes I've made regards to anything like grammar or punctuation. Also if they seem OOC for the moment). This will focus on various stages, so it's gonna jump from one age to another age.

Chapter 1: First Words

 

“Say mommy,” Chisato, using a baby voice, said to her daughter. “Mommy.”

 

Her daughter, Miyu, sat on the floor with her Michelle plushie. She giggled at her mom’s antics and continued to play with Michelle. After all, she loves Michelle. Chisato thinks Michelle was on the same level as her and Aya to Miyu.

 

Although Chisato knew better when she saw her daughter’s smile, her daughter was mocking her. She clearly understood what Chisato wanted. Yet she choose to continue to playing with her plush.

 

Chisato glanced at the clock and sighed. There wasn’t much time before Chisato had to leave for work and Miyu’s naptime.

 

“Chisato-chan? What are you doing?” Aya asked when she walked in the living room to see her wife deflated and their daughter happily playing.

 

“Nothing, just spending time with our precious daughter, “ She answered as she smiled. “Where’s Yuuma?”

 

“I put him down for his nap,” Aya replied. “I figured I should do the same with Miyu.”

 

Chisato panicked and developed Miyu into her arms. “I’m sure she can stay up for a little longer, right?

 

“Are you trying to get her to say mommy again?” Aya asked. “You know this isn’t like last time right?”

 

Chisato tensed up. It was easy for Aya to say that when Yuuma’s first word was mama. To this day, she remembers the event clearly.

 

_Chisato returned from a shooting that required overtime. She barely been in the house for weeks and wanted nothing more to spend time with her adorable wife and equally adorable son after being so tired._

 

_“Chisato-chan! Come quick!” Aya called her over._

 

_“Is something wrong with Yuuma?” Chisato raced over to check on their son._

 

_“No he’s fine,” Aya smiled at Chisato. “But he did say his first word.”_

 

_“Can you say again it again for me and mommy?” Aya asked Yuuma who she held in arms._

 

_“Mama!” Yuuma smiled_

 

_“Really? You said ‘mama’? Can you say mommy?” Chisato took Yuuma from Aya’s arms and coax him to saying mommy._

 

_At least that was the plan until Yuuma started crying and yelling “Mama!” over and over again. He struggled against Chisato and reached for Aya. It took awhile to calm him down but Chisato never forgot that day._

 

“I know. She knows that I’m someone familiar at least,” Chisato said.

 

“Of course,” Aya agreed. “You’ve been spending more time at the house ever since Miyu was born and Yuuma is very happy about that.”

 

Chisato worked a lot for her job as an actress, she was the breadwinner for the family. Aya became a freelance photographer, retiring from her idol career when they decided to have kids.

 

When Yuuma treated Chisato as a stranger, it became a wake up call for her. She decided to limit her jobs until he was a bit older. It gave a chance for Aya to start her career and work at a studio. Chisato was determined to do things differently when Miyu was born. She always made sure to have Sundays off. Every diaper change, every feeding, every tantrum, she made sure to do it all. It was all for this moment so their daughter’s first word would be “mommy.”

 

Yet her daughter only babbled and grunted to communicate, she has yet to utter a word. “Fine, she should go to bed.”

 

Chisato grabbed her daughter’s plushie while Aya grabbed Miyu. Miyu squirmed against Aya and reached for Chisato. Chisato felt her hope soar when her daughter opened her mouth.

 

“M-m-m” Miyu attempting to speak. _You can do it, Miyu! You can say mommy!_ Chisato silently cheered.

 

“Mimi!” Miyu freed her hand and pointed to the Michelle plushie in Chisato’s arms.

 

Six months of intense care and her daughter’s first word was her nickname for her beloved plushie.

 

“Miyu! You said your first word!” Aya said in amazement. “That’s right, that’s your Mimi! Good job. Come on, let’s take you and your Mimi to bed now.”

 

Chisato followed them to Miyu’s nursery filled with Michelle items given as a gift from the Tsurumaki family.

 

The blank stare Michelle gave her made her feel annoyed. Why did Michelle have to be her first word?

 

“Do you want to put her to bed?” Aya asked as she put Miyu in the crib. “She always listens to you.”

 

“I think it’s easier when we both put her to bed,” Chisato replied. “If you want to at least.”

 

Aya smiled, “Yeah.”

 

It’s been awhile since they were able to sing together, even if it was limited to their kids now.  As they sung, Miyu’s eyes closed and she feel into the realm of sleep. They took turns and kissed her forehead and left the room. Even if she wasn’t Miyu’s first word, she still had time to beat Aya. After all, Miyu has yet to call her ‘Mama’. She hasn’t given up yet, but she loves spending time with her family even if they had favorites.


	2. Sibling Fight I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm alive! I've been working on a top secret project!  
> Also dealing with the end of the school year.
> 
> Miyu is 4 years old while Yuuma is 6 years old during this moment.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this!

It’s been quite awhile since Chisato and Aya’s schedule aligned where they both had a free day to spend with each other and their kids together. To celebrate this rare occasion, Aya surprised the family with tickets to an amusement park. But it wasn’t just any ordinary amusement park, it was Michelle Land.

 

Despite it being initially a lie to appease Kokoro as Kanon once told her, it went on to become a big hit with kids. Especially with the kids in their friend group. They just loved Michelle so much. It’s unfortunate that Misaki to this day continues the illusion of dressing up as Michelle not only to appease her wife and kids but the other kids as well.

 

Regardless, the plan was to have a nice family outing. To unwind and hang out with their kids as they enjoy running around Michelle Land. It was the perfect plan.

 

At least it was until Yuuma decided to tell Miyu the truth about Michelle on the way there in their car.

 

“Michelle is real!” Miyu yelled as loud as she could whilst holding her beloved Michelle plushie or “Mimi” as they come to know it.

 

“No she’s not. She’s just a mascot character,” Yuuma repeated for the millionth time. 

 

Miyu pouted at her brother,  “Dummy! She is real. She always remembers me when she sees me.”

 

“That’s only because Misaki-san’s the one in the costume. Tell me, have you ever seen Misaki-san and Michelle at the same place at the same time?” Yuuma asked his sister.

 

“Um,” Miyu thought about her brother’s question before she continued her answer. “N-no but Hide-kun and Mino-kun tell me Misaki-san goes on business trips so that’s why she’s never there.”

 

Yuuma let out a laugh. “The black suits cover it up for them, Kokoro-san still believes Misaki-san and Michelle aren’t the same.”

 

Miyu grew frustrated with her brother’s claims and resorted to the only way she knew to get her way. 

 

“Shut up! She’s real!” The tears in Miyu’s eyes started to form. This was it. The start of Miyu’s tantrum.

 

However, Yuuma wasn’t about to back down as Chisato saw his fist clench. Chisato had a bad feeling about this.

 

“You know who else isn’t real? San—” 

 

“Aya-chan!” Chisato interjected. “There’s a rest stop ahead. Do you think you could pull over so I can have a talk with our son.”

 

“Alright dear.” Aya tensed at Chisato’s yell. After years of dating and marriage, Aya couldn’t help but be fearful of angry Chisato even when she wasn’t the one in trouble. 

 

Chisato rarely calls Aya by her given name in front of their kids but when she did, it was when she was mad.

 

Aya parked the car and Chisato took Yuuma out of the car while Miyu cried silently. 

 

Chisato decided a walk away from the car would be appropriate to have a talk with Yuuma.  

 

“Why did you tell your sister that?” Chisato asked. 

 

“I dunno.” Yuuma answered. “I just felt like it.”

 

“Really?” Chisato stopped walking and turned to her son. “Would you mind telling me who told you Michelle wasn’t real?”

 

Yuuma looked down. He started to sniffle and then he cried. Chisato kneeled down to his level and wiped his face. “Shh, it’s alright. I just want to know how you found out. You’re not in trouble or anything.”

 

It took awhile until he could start to speak but he told Chisato the truth. “Haru-san t-told me that Michelle wasn’t real. He also told me Santa-san wasn’t real either.”

 

Of course the culprit had to be Hina’s son. He might be exceptionally bright like Hina  and thankfully had more tact due to his other mother, but he was still a kid. He had to spread the truth without thinking about the consequences. And unfortunately, Yuuma was a victim of those consequences.

 

She’d need to have a word with Hina after today. Hopefully Hina’s wife wouldn’t be there as Chisato chased Hina for ruining her a part of her son’s childhood.

 

Chisato sighed and gave a hug to her son, “I’m sorry you had to find out that way but it doesn’t matter what Haru told you. Miyu still believes in Michelle and Santa. Don’t be the one who takes away her belief. You’re her big brother and that means you have to protect her. Okay?”

 

Yuuma buried his face in Chisato’s shoulder and she felt his nodding. “Are you ready to go back to the car?” 

 

He pulled away from the hug. “Yeah, I’m sorry mom.”

 

“It’s alright but you know the one who needs to hear that apology,” Chisato said. 

 

Yuuma looked at the car in the distance. Chisato took his hand and they walked back to the car. He knew his sister needed that apology and he was gonna deliver it.

 

“I’m sorry Miyu. I was wrong. Michelle is real.” Yuuma apologized as soon as he sat down in the car.

 

“R-really?” Miyu sniffed. Her eyes were red, she must’ve cried her heart out when they were out of the car. 

 

“Really. Let’s go on lots of rides and eat lots of snacks. If we’re lucky then we can see Michelle.” Yuuma gave a bright smile to his sister.

 

Miya’s eyes brightened. “Yay!” She cheered. 

 

The pair of siblings chatted happily as though their fight never happened.

 

“I’m glad they made up,” Aya smiled

 

Chisato smiled warmly at the scene between her two kids. They were a handful at times but she wouldn’t imagine her life without them. “Yeah I am too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. I've mentioned not only Hideyoshi and Minoru, my misakoko kids, but I've also brought Haru, Hina's son to the mix. (His mother is apart of the bandori fandom but I'll keep it a surprise).

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome Miyu and Yuuma Maruyama to the world. (Also notice how they aren't the only OCs I thought of but that's for another day). I'll probably make a reference sheet for both of them but maybe when I introduce the others along with them. So I hoped you enjoy the first chapter and have a great day!


End file.
